Camaradas y Amantes
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: "— ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?—dijo ella de pronto, y los ojos de Rivaille abandonaron la vista de su pierna para posarse en los ojos de la mujer" Ella tiene muchas preguntas que hacerle, hay demasiadas cosas que quiere saber. Rivaille recordó el momento y no le importó responder.


**Camaradas y Amantes**

* * *

Rivaille y Hanji tenían la tarde libre. No había ninguna razón en especial, solo que afuera, la capa de nieve que cubría el campo era gruesa y nadie en su sano juicio andaría por el cuartel con semejante clima. Además, la fiesta del año nuevo estaba próxima y muchos de los reclutas y oficiales tenían licencia para ir a visitar a su familia aprovechando el periodo en que no tenían salidas al exterior, ni entrenamiento.

En el cuartel quedaban algunas personas que no tenían exactamente a dónde ir, o no querían, que era el caso de Hanji Zoë. En la mañana había visto como todos empacaban sus pocas pertenencias y se ponían en marcha para la corta licencia, menos Rivaille. Él seguía con la mirada a todo el mundo, como esperando un paso en falso para empezar su letanía sobre la limpieza, el orden y la disciplina. Naturalmente como todos los años, no tenía un lugar a dónde ir.

Cuando sus ojos inquietos se encontraron con los de Zoë, ella no pudo hacer más que reír y correr a su encuentro. Rivaille solo suspiró.

Ella dijo que tampoco se iría a casa este año, que prefería quedarse ahí y descansar de todo el ajetreo de las semanas anteriores, y quizá enfocarse más en estudiar con detalle sus últimas anotaciones sobre los titanes que habían visto en la última expedición. Rivaille no dijo nada, pero ella pudo notar que él estaba más relajado luego de escucharla. Sonrió para sí misma.

Cuando la tarde llegó, y por el cuartel ya solamente quedaban unos pocos rezagados, supo que era hora de volver a la zona de residencias. Seguro él ya estaría ahí. Abrió la puerta con sigilo, como si no fuera su habitación, y entró procurando no hacer ruido alguno. Un carraspeo la sorprendió y se vio a si misma cayendo al suelo y emitiendo un gritito sofocado. Un par de manos firmes y callosas la levantaron del suelo con destreza y cerraron la puerta tras ella. El calorcito de la habitación era delicioso.

—Sabía que estarías aquí Rivaille—le guiñó un ojo—eres un hombre de costumbres fijas.

—Humm…—dijo él dejándola parada en la puerta y yendo a sentarse en una de las sillas que ella tenía dispuestas por toda la habitación.

Hanji caminó hacia la pequeña cocina que tenía atrás de la estancia en busca de un vaso de agua, cuando volvió, tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara, de esas que te muestran cuando te han pillado haciendo algo vergonzoso.

— ¿Has estado esperándome?—preguntó acercándose

—He llegado hace unos minutos—

—Pues dejame decirte que has batido un récord, Rivaille—ríe fuertemente—para no haber estado tanto tiempo esperándome creo que limpiaste bastante bien el tiradero de mi cocina.

Un ligero tono colorado cubrió el cuello del cabo mientras desviaba la mirada a los numerosos libros de su camarada.

—Sabes que el desorden me saca de quicio, deberías avergonzarte de la forma en la que vi—Hanji le interrumpió en medio de la frase, acercándose muy lentamente, poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros y hablándole al oído.

— ¿Por qué no te ayudo a _ordenar_, entonces? —Pestañeó—debes estar exhausto y con frío.

Rivaille volteó y levantó la mirada para encontrar los labios de Hanji muy cerca. Ella, con movimientos rápidos se deshizo del abrigo del joven y lo dejó bien extendido sobre una silla. Desabrochó las correas y las dejó a un lado, junto con las botas que también le había quitado. Hanji mantenía los ojos cerrados —ya se había quitado los lentes—Hacía tiempo que tenían ese acuerdo tácito, ella no debería mirarle mientras le desvestía. Con los dedos, se tomó la libertad de hacerle unas ligeras cosquillas mientras le desabotonaba la camisa. Cuando terminó, abrió los ojos quedando de cuclillas frente a él. Rivaille aprovecho la situación para quitarle la improvisada liga que sostenía su cabello.

—Deberías ser más femenina—le dijo mientras le pasaba una mano para levantarla—si te molesta tanto peinarte, ¿por qué no te cortas el cabello?

—Porque tengo alguien que se preocupa de esas cosas por mí—bromeó ella y le escucho gruñir en respuesta. Hanji lo arrastró hasta la cama y lo obligó a sentarse junto a ella. Rivaille observaba su perfil, mientras ella se tendía cuan larga era sobre la cama y posaba su cabeza en las piernas de Rivaille.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, escuchando el sonido de la ventisca y la nieve cayendo afuera. El cuarto era cálido, y las respiraciones de ambos eran tranquilas. Rivaille agradecía que Hanji todavía no hubiera dicho algo sobre los titanes, y se entretenía desenredando las hebras de suave, pero desarreglado cabello marrón de Hanji. No lo mencionaría, pero también tenía un ojo puesto en la pierna de la mujer, aún le preocupaba la herida de hacía unos días.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?—dijo ella de pronto, y los ojos de Rivaille abandonaron la vista de su pierna para posarse en los ojos de la mujer que yacía con la cabeza en sus piernas.

La observó por unos momentos sin emitir palabra alguna, rememorando ese lejano evento. Había sido hace tiempo, sí. Pero obviamente lo recordaba. Uno no puede olvidar tan fácilmente algo así.

—Claro que sí. ¿Cómo olvidar tu intenso parloteo?

—No mientas, Rivaille—gritó ella incorporándose—casi no dije nada. ¡Estaba aterrada! Además, ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué siempre soy yo la que te desviste?

—Creo recordar que aseguraste no tener miedo, que era por el bien de la ciencia—Rivaille curvó ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios al ver el rostro de Hanji colorearse de varios tonos de rojo

Claro que se había dado cuenta de que estaba aterrorizada. Ella misma se lo había dicho varias veces, incluso era evidente por el ritmo exagerado de los latidos de su corazón. Rivaille se sonrió para sí mismo al recordar la expresión de Hanji cuando se lo había propuesto, y lo increíblemente principiante que se sintió en ese momento. No sabía exactamente como tocarla. Todas sus experiencias habían sido con mujeres de paso, y no había nada de familiaridad entre ellos. Con Hanji era algo mucho más íntimo, con un significado más profundo. Se dio cuenta que de alguna manera sentía algo fuerte por la maniática de los titanes.

— ¿Por qué lo recordaste de pronto?

—Porque estamos solos, y mi mente tiende a vagar cuando no tengo nada que hacer… aunque se me ocurrió una idea.

— ¿Qué idea?

—Quiero experimentar con humanos. Específicamente contigo.

Rivaille la observo sin entender, pero la sonrisa decidida en labios de la mujer le hizo volver a pensar en sus palabras y captar el hilo de la cuestión.

—Y esa con esa experimentación, ¿a qué conclusiones esperas llegar?

—Quiero, Rivaille—dijo ella tendiéndolo en la cama—saber exactamente hasta donde llegan tus sentimientos. Que es lo que sientes si hago esto—dejó un pequeño beso sus labios—

—Sabes lo que siento Hanji—dijo él—de lo contrario, esta extraña relación jamás hubiera empezado.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer la piel desnuda de la mujer, lentamente. Hanji se estremeció ante el toque de esas manos masculinas. Sus bocas se encontraron rápidamente, fundiéndose en un beso lento y concienzudo, como los que acostumbraban compartir. Rivaille era metódico y certero, y ella era alocada pero observadora. No podían decir exactamente cuando habían dejado de ser camaradas, para convertirse en amantes pero a ninguno le disgustaba. La lengua de Rivaille recorría su cuello, delineaba su mentón y volvía a bajar a su pecho que subía y bajaba de respiración irregular.

—Hanji, quiero me mires. No cierres los ojos

Ella obedeció y Rivaille volvió a lo suyo. Hanji se concentraba en mantener las manos recorriendo la espalda tonificada del otro, dejando pequeños rasguños en la piel blanca. Ella besaba las pecas de sus hombros con ternura y Rivaille gemía despacio ante el delicado toque. Sus ansias estaban más allá del control, y sentía que ella también estaba lista. Él pidió permiso con la mirada, y ella asintió. La invasión fue lenta, placentera. Empezó suave, rítmica y controlada, acompañada de suspiros y gemidos ahogados. Continuó con más fuerza, con más velocidad y sin vacilación. Hanji tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y Rivaille le mordía suavemente la piel del cuello. Sus cuerpos sudados bailaban una danza peligrosa, llena de sentimientos y simbolismo, de cosas que no se animaban a decir con los labios, pero que sus cuerpos no temían gritar. Cuando el final llegó, ambos se permitieron ser todo lo ruidosos que querían, total, no había nadie por los alrededores.

Minutos, horas, ninguno supo cuánto tiempo quedaron recostados juntos luego, Rivaille mirando el techo y Hanji con la cabeza recostada en uno de sus brazos, tratando de descifrar la intrincada red de sensaciones que le producía el hombre a su lado.

—Quisiera saber tanto de ti, Rivaille—murmura escondiendo un bostezo—me causas más dudas que los titanes…

Él siguió observando el techo, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Hanji empezó a contar las pequeñas pecas de sus hombros

— ¿Quieres saber algo de mí?—murmuró el volteándose—odio mis pecas. Y amo el color de tus ojos.

Hanji rió fuertemente al tiempo que lo abrazaba y se dejaba abrazar.

—Te amo Rivaille— le dijo— no me importa si tú no sientes lo mismo.

—Siento algo muy fuerte por ti, cuatro ojos—contestó él, abrazándola con más fuerza—quizá también sea amor. ¿Quién sabe?

Hanji curvó sus labios al tiempo que suspiraba y recostaba la frente en el pecho de Rivaille. Averiguar cosas de ese hombre era tan difícil, pero por lo menos tenía dos cosas en claro, ahora ya solo quedaban otras cien preguntas por formular y mucho tiempo por delante.

* * *

**Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico o gramático. Traté de revisarlo lo mejor posible, pero siempre se me escapa algo. Sep, mi intento de lemmon apesta, lo sé, pero no se me da bien escribir cosas explícitas :3. Con respecto a las licencias, creo que en el universo de SnK no han de celebrar Navidad, pero quizá si haya grandes fiestas por el año nuevo, ¿no? Ah, ni idea si por la zona de las murallas cae nieve en invierno, pero si están en Europa —o lo que fue Europa— me figuro que sí.**

**Espero les haya gustado, ¡y no olviden dejar review!**


End file.
